


How Kakashi got Adopted by the Nara

by Voldecourt



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: "We're Family Now and There's Nothing You Can Do about It", Gen, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldecourt/pseuds/Voldecourt
Summary: Kakashi can't escape familial bonds forever.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nara Shikako
Comments: 7
Kudos: 379
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 B: Surprise Birthday Edition, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	How Kakashi got Adopted by the Nara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValiantBarnes (Cimila)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimila/gifts).



“So,” Shikako began as she and Kakashi were on their run back to the village, “You know how I saved your soul using secret Nara shadow techniques?” 

“I’m unlikely to forget anytime soon,” Kakashi replied. It had just happened four hours ago. 

“Well technically that was a clan secret no one outside the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi are supposed to know about.” 

Ah, that did make sense, “I’ll keep it out of the report then.” 

He was never honest in his written reports anyway. Shikako’s expression remained unchanged, “The thing is, using the jutsu like that leaves…. imprints. Almost any Nara would be able to recognize it. I’d be in, uh, a lot of trouble, probably” 

Well fuck. Kakashi knew enough about clans to know that it would be more than just trouble. Shikako would likely be disowned. 

“Would your dad be able to fix this?” Shikaku would rather die than turn either of his children away, he’d fight the rest of his clan tooth and nail. 

“Not exactly,” Shikako hedged, “ _but_ if Dad adds you as an honorary clan member then It’d be fine. We can probably get the paperwork all done by this evening.” 

His thought process came to an abrupt halt. “I’ll just avoid every Nara for the rest of my life instead, thanks.” 

Shikako rolled her eyes, “If I get kicked out I’m just going to move into your house, you can’t get rid of me.” 

“What about Sasuke?” 

Her hand waved, “He can come live with you too.” 

“Too bad Pakkun doesn’t like hawks. Or deer.” 

“Well then, dinner at my house at six today, Dad and I will get it all sorted.” 

He was two hours late, of course, but he knew Shikako didn’t mind. She was always soft on people she considered family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Happy belated birthday, Shikako!


End file.
